


T6-FBA

by Loethlin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Kink Meme, Other, POV Inanimate Object, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken is really happy he got those FBA couplings. And so are the couplings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T6-FBA

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect Kink Meme fill.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> "First person POV from any object, like Jessie, the Thannix Cannon or a robot that does the cleaning.  
> Bonus for:  
> Voyeurism  
> Returning the feelings of its owner"

Ken is playing with me again. Checks the algorithms, calculates adjustments.  
He has a gentle touch, I like it when he plays with me.  
I try to be good for him.  
He doesn't have to do it every day. But he does.

I miss Ken. Gabby, ask Ken to do me today.  
I show her my discomfort and she swears under her breath.  
But she doesn't call for Ken's help.  
I'll see him soon, anyway, he just went to the head.

I like Gabby.  
But she's no Ken.  
Ken whispers to me when calibrating me.  
She doesn't.

There's a new girl somewhere below.  
She's strange, naked and colourful. And angry, I felt her punching Drive Core's hull.  
Gabby teased Ken about her, but he wasn't listening.  
He was checking my systems.

Ken brought Gabby lunch today.  
She smiled at him.  
She likes him, just as much as I do.  
But he didn't adjust her calculations. Just mine.

There's another new girl around.  
This one is more like Ken. She talks to me, gently, like he does.  
I like her suit and her touch.  
She knows her electronics.

Ken and Gabby are kissing.  
I like to see them happy, but I'm still jealous. I want Ken to kiss me instead.  
But he takes care of me today, despite the kissing.  
I'm important to him still.

Ken and Gabby are gone.  
Only Tali is in the engineering.  
I hear her cry.  
I would cry too, if I could.

Ken and Gabby are back!  
I'm happy to see them. I was scared I lost them.  
Ken checks my algorithms, first thing.  
I missed him so much.

Ken and Gabby are making love on my console.  
They laugh, kiss and sigh. They are happy to be alive.  
I am happy they are alive, too.  
It was lonely and scary without them here.

Ken is smiling and singing a song to me.  
I like it. He still cares for me.  
He tells me he loves me.  
I love him too.


End file.
